Seven Deadly Sins
by Saphira-Glory
Summary: In this Series the Winchester Brothers are called upon by an old, young friend of their father, John. A female Hunter. Following her arrival tension and emotions arise.Please R
1. Calling Upon Brothers

"Hello, you've reached John Winchester, I am unavailable, if this is an  
Emergency calls my son Dean..."

_Shit this is not what i need so late at night_

I don't even listen for the number, I have it memorized,  
just, never called it, but this case looks like I might have to…..

My name is Vivian Blade, I am a Hunter

I look at the time on my cell phone, 10:30pm, only an hour and a half until it happens. I know they won't be able to make it but I dial the number anyways. I hear a groggy male voice pick up

"'ello?"

I roll my eyes "I need to speak to Dean"

The male voice groaned "lady, do you think I want to get killed?"

I figure out I'm talking to the younger brother Sam. "You're a hunter, and you fear your brother of all the things you come upon, I found a sign of weakness"

I let my voice ring the man groaned and I can hear him in the back ground

"Yo, Dean, wake up"

I hear a growl and groan

"What the Fuck Sammy?"

"Phone, it's a chick"

I hear the phone being switched to another person

"Hello, this is Dean," he says, although sounding half asleep.

"Dean, my name is Vivian, I need your help"

I can tell he's rolling his eyes.

"Listen, if its just to find a missing boyfriend I'm not interested..."

I cut him off "Ass, I'm Vivian Blade, your father has helped me countless times, and I figured you'd be at least courteous like him"

I hear him muffled

"Sammy get Dad's journal look up Vivian Blade... I know I've seen that name somewhere" then he comes back.

"Alright Ms. Blade, what can I do for you?"

I smirk having sparked his interest "I need you and your brother to meet me in Salem Massachusetts, where are you now?"

Dean groaned "a few hours away we're in Vermont, just finished a job..." I hear his brother say something in the background.

"Wait a minute Miss Blade." I can tell he's _trying_ to be a gentleman

"Call me Vivian"

"Alright Vivian, if your such a great Hunter why do you need our  
help?"

I knew it was coming "You'll understand when you get here"

"Meh, fine, we'll head out now, but this better be good" he hangs up before I can   
even tell him I'll meet him at the local bar.

But knowing that family it'll be the first place he looks. 

"Sammy, get up, we're headed down to Salem to help this Vivian chick"

Sam looks at Dean "Why did you decide so quickly. Is it because she's a girl?" he asked already pulling on his shoes.

"No, I want to meet this girl Dad has helped in the past" Was all  
Dean said grabbing his duffle bag heading out to his car. Sam ran out   
following him...

I sit at a bar sipping a Coors Light. Waiting I flip through my notebook  
where I have kept my notes of the last few incidents. I hear a man come up  
behind me,

"Hey there pretty Lady, what are you doing here, you skipped out  
on our date tonight to be here alone?" he says I turn to see one of the frat   
boys I had been trailing.

"I had business to take care of" I say bluntly and ignoring him

"Aw, C'mon don't leave me hanging, why don't we go back to the  
fraternity, have a little fun?" he asked looming over me, arms on either  
side of me.

I lean against the counter looking up at him "Get away from me"  
I say calmly "Just don't mess with me"

I sip my beer again. He smirks leaning down kissing me. I smirk kissing him back to tease him before bringing my knee up to his groin

"Sorry Hun, I'm on business maybe tomorrow night."

As he doubles over I stand throwing some money on the table and step over him, not caring that I'm in a skirt he's not paying attention.

"I'll call you" I say over my shoulder.

Walking to the door, just as it opens I find myself face to face with two men, whom I recognize from the picture John had shown me just a year or so before.

"The Winchester Brothers"

I smirk looking up at the shorter haired one, Dean.

"So you're Vivian Blade" Dean says stopping so as to not walk into me.

"That's me, took you long enough, I had to cancel a date to meet you two" I tease.

"You woke me up in the middle of the night to tease me?" Dean says coyly.

I shrug "What else, I needed some one to bother" I smirk seeing Sam look over my  
shoulder

"Whose that guy?" he says seeing the Frat boy I just took down  
getting up and heading over here

"Oh Him? He was my date" I smile "so, why  
don't we go to my place, talk this over"

Dean looks down at me, as does Sam and they both nod

"We'll take my car" Dean says.

"Good, mine's totaled." _  
another reason I need your help_ I think.

Dean shrugs it off "Well lets go, I'm tired and not too happy I had to drive three hours to get here"

I smirk following them out to the car.

I direct Dean to my place, just a little apartment; something I keep for myself when I'm not on the road, but this time a job came up in my home town of Salem. I unlock the  
door walking in and tossing my jacket on the couch, the place is decent  
considering I live in a dump.

"Sorry but this is the best I can afford"

I shrug "plus I'm barely ever here"

Dean Shrugs looking around at some pictures I have up. Finally Sam speaks up breaking the silence

"So, what do you need us for?" he asks.

I look up at him pulling out my notebook from my jacket. "Well, to tell you the truth, I think it might just be a too soon to tell,  
but I think it's a demon" I shrug.

Dean rolls his eyes "You bring us here for a demon; I thought you were a hunter?"

I sigh "Look, it's at the local frat house, I can get in as one of the guys girlfriends, which I've been working on... hence the guy at the bar... but I need pledges, that's where you two come in"

Dean begins to shake his head "Oh no no no, we are not pledging into a house of drunken assholes."

I smirk "You're already an asshole, so I think you'll fit in." I  
turn going over to the fridge "beer?" both brothers nod.

I hand them each one before sitting up on the counter watching them "I need your help, plus I need someone who will watch my back, just tonight one of those frat boys  
tried to go too far" Dean scans me, the look in his eyes indicate that he is  
thinking.

"Fine, we'll do it, but we aren't pledges, I have another idea, we'll say   
we're from a brothering frat house in another state and we're visiting," he  
smirked mischievously "And how about you be my girl for this?"

I watch him "Fat chance Winchester, I'm infiltrating from another angle, I need to get   
close to one of the actual frat boys."

Sam speaks up "you won't get too far with that if you keep taking them down like you did that kid"

I smile "This'll work, trust me." Dean watches me still….. 

**  
DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Winchester Brothers, nor any of the other characters in Supernatural. My character is Vivian Blade. That is all, thank you and Enjoy.


	2. Ten Year Demon

The next morning I wake to Dean staring down at me. Seeing that I am awake he tosses a news paper onto the bed. Sitting up I read the headline: **_Third Frat Boy, Freak Accident, Alpha Pi closing?_**

"Is this why we're here??"

I look up at Dean and nod "Yeah, I think it's this type of Demon that's doing it."

"A Demon? This seems more like a haunting to me, You don't need us here Vivian, Salem is Haunted, we all know this!"

"Winchester, you wouldn't understand if I even tried explaining it to you."

"Oh feisty" he rolls his eyes. "Why are we really here? You aren't explaining everything, you never mentioned there being deaths involved, actually you haven't told us anything."

I groan realizing Sam's now standing behind his brother

"Dean, leave her alone, she'll—"

"Shut the fuck up Sammy, she needs to tell us what's going on now…"

I smirk "Mmmm, feels weird being left in the shadows don't it Winchester?"

Dean glares

Sam chuckles

_Oh, this is just lovely…So lighthearted._

"Find, let me explain. There has been two…. Well now three deaths… They've all been freak accidents, and this isnt' the first time it happens. Every ten years it appears that some organization suffers a loss. !987, local youth group, ten kids killed in freak boating accident. 1997 ten choir members killed in a car accident. Now in 2007 these frat boys are all dieing in freak accidents with in the frat house. This goes back to the 1800's!"

Dean eyes me "You said last night that you think that this is a demon? Why's that?"

"Because, 1997, two of those choir members were my parents… I've seen the monster, and battled it before but it is too powerful for me to handle."

Sam gets a solid look of concentration on his face. "You've done your research…."

"No shit, but I didn't expect it to appear so soon… I was on another hunt when I saw the article about the first boy online. I had to come home. Hence why you two were in Vermont, taking my place"

"We take no ones place—" Dean begins hotly

Sam sighs "So have you figured out what kind of demon this could be?"

"No but it's one sick—"

"Bastard" Dean finishes my sentence watching out my window.

On the walls I see as flashing lights go by "Oh shit, I hope we aren't too late!" I jump out of bed.

Both the brothers watch me. _I don't care. _ I stand before them in a tank top and underwear "What never seen a girl in her pjs?" I roll my eyes pulling on a pair of jeans not bothering to change my shirt.

Sam and Dean race down after me "C'mon, you two aren't very fast" i say getting into the back of the Impala.

Dean looks at me "You are one seriously messed up chick"

"I know, you think if I wasn't insane I would be a hunter?"

We follow the police and the Ambulance to the fraternity house, getting out I see the boy whom I had had a date with the night before. He stands with a group of his buddies watching as the EMT s rush into the house.

Going over to him I sigh putting on an innocent, apologetic, concerned act.

"Baby… what happened?"

"Don't Baby me, Laura." _He actually remembered the name I gave him…_

"Are you upset about last night…. I'm sorry… really I am, but I was upset…"

With everything going with his friends the college kid finds it hard to stay mad with me.

"Trust me I know what you mean."

"So what happened here hun?"

He sighes "It's Jimmy…. He fell from the banister…. Broke his neck… but the weirdest thing is… before he fell he was asleep…. He was sleep walking Laura"

I put my hand on his chest knowing the brothers are watching me "Oh baby, I'm so sorry… he was your best friend wasn't he?"

The boy nods "Yeah… him and I were close." He looks up seeing Sam and Dean "Who are those guys?"

"Oh that's Jackson" _Dean_ ":and Ethan"_ Sam_ "they're my brothers… they wanted to meet you."

_Shit that wasn't the plan Viv, what the hell are you doing?? They'll have to go with it… screw them if they don't learn the way of my thinking quickly. _

"I'll introduce you… unless you want to go to the hospital with Jimmy…." I already know the poor kid is dead.

My 'boyfriend' nods "Yeah Laur, I guess it couldn't hurt."

_Ha-cha! Working my way in to find that fucker._

_At 19 years old, I am Vivian Blade. A Hunter_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Winchester Brothers, nor any of the other characters in Supernatural. My character is Vivian Blade. That is all, thank you and Enjoy.


	3. Night Trouble

We've spent a little time within the walls of the Fraternity house and with me keeping the boys busy, Dean and Sam snoop around a little. I sit in Kevin's aka my 'boyfriend', lap. Looking up I see Dean and Sam enter the room.

"Hey Jackson, Ethan, what's up?" I ask of course using the names I had told the frat boys.

"Meh, nothing, absolutely nothing… are you sure—"

Sam cuts Dean off by elbowing him in the gut. "Nothing Laura…."

_Good boys, you remembered my alias as well. _

_This isn't good, I wonder if it's a possible possession… but which guy could it be? Him over there… Didn't Kevin call him Paul? He seems too calm, could it be him? Or there's Tom… he's flinchy, some possessions can do that to you… I need to think this over a little more._

I turn looking at Kevin "I've got some errands to run, how about I come back tonight, make up for what happened last night?"

Kevin nods "yeah, sure thing"

I kiss his cheek and stand walking past Dean and Sam who follow me. Getting into the car I pull the elastic out of my hair letting the high peppy pony tail fall so that y hair was loose. I climb into the back seat.

"We found sulfur…" Sam said looking back at me.

"Sulfur? Where???"

Dean looks at his brother then at me in the rearview mirror "In that Kevin guy's room."

My eyes go wide "Are you fucking with me?"

Sam shakes his head "We need to observe a little more, just be careful around him"

**That Night**

After an afternoon of some research, and arguing on mine and Dean's parts it was time to go back to the house. Kevin had called they boys had decided to have a party to get their minds off the current happenings. When we get there I'm shocked, considering they decided only a few hours before there were a lot of people.

"Damn," Dean smirks watching a few girls he begins to follow.

"Dean, we're here to work." Sam goes after him

"Work, yeah, work on my lady skills…."

I roll my eyes going inside looking around I spot Kevin going over to him "Hey baby"

He smirks already half cocked "Hey gorgeous"

He puts his arm around me pulling me into him "Hey now, don't you think this is a little too public?" I ask as he begins to kiss along my neck.

"Mm, good idea" he grabs my hand leading me past the Winchesters up the stairs.

I shoot them a look, and notice Dean begins to follow, Sam not far behind.

Kevin leads me into his room kicking his shoes off outside. Their signal to others not to disturb. He kisses me, and I push him away

"No…" I push him again but he grabs my wrist. "I said No Kevin," This is when I see it, a silver gleam in his eyes as he pushes me down on to the bed I try kicking him but it doesn't work.

"Oh poor Vivian, out to avenge her parents death?" he hisses.

_Shit… the Demon's taking over… _

I hear someone pounding on the door "Blade! Blade you okay in there?"

_Dean! _

I try to call out but the possessed covers my mouth

"Look buddy, don't you understand the concept of do not disturb??"

It sounds like Dean Rams the door with his shoulder.

"Shit, Sammy, will you help me?"

Next it sounds like both hit the door with a loud crack. Again they hit it, the door flying open.

With swift speed the Demon stands between me and the boys.

"Bastard, you're messing with the wrong people" Dean shouts squirting his little squirt bottle of holy water.

The demon hisses as it hits his chest

"Son of a Bitch!" the demon bolts over lifting Dean up by the neck against the wall.

"Dean! No!"

Sam grabs me "C'mon, get out of here"

"I'm not a damsel in distress Sam! I'm a hunter, I can handle myself"

"sure as hell you can" Dean gasps for breath sarcastically

"In the name of God…" I start and the Demon cringes releasing Dean.

The demon turns at me hissing

_Oh shit… this isn't going to be fun…_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Winchester Brothers, nor any of the other characters in Supernatural. My character is Vivian Blade. That is all, thank you and Enjoy.


	4. But She's a Chick

The Demon advances towards me still hissing. Burns appear where Dean managed to get the Holy water to touch the skin.

"In the name of God…" I repeat trying to give Sam time to prepare for something or another.

"You can't defeat me Vivian…. You're just upset my antics killed your parents" he mocks

I pull out the chain with two pendants upon it from beneath my shirt. One pendant is a silver cross, with other a silver pentacle. Holding them out I begin a small chant. I wear the two of them each for their own reasons.

The cross, for Faith.

The Pentacle, for Protection.

The Demon stops seeing the Cross, in the background I hear Sam beginning to speak in Latin, the words for an exorcism.

I know I'm risking my life as I bolt forward pressing the silver cross to the chest of Kevin, whom the Demon has possessed he throws me down, hovering over me, my connection of the cross to his chest has been broken, but as he pins me down I press it to him again just as Sam says the last words. I feel Kevin's body collapse on top of me as the Demon flows from him with a screaming wail.

I push Kevin off checking his Vitals. Still alive, thank God.

I stand slipping the pendants below my shirt again, walking over to Dean holding my hand out to him. He pushed it away.

"Bitch." He mutters.

"Aw, poor Dean didn't get to have any fun?"

"We should go" Sam says before Dean can reply.

_Revenge. I always thought it would taste sweet, but there's this bitterness in my mouth. And a fluttering in my heart. Dean… there's something about Dean._ _No, that's the Fluttering. Wait, what are you saying Blade, he's just an ally in this world of evil. _

_**BACK AT THE APARTMENT**_

Dean sits on the couch drinking a beer from my fridge; he hadn't spoken much to me since we left the Frat house. Sam sits at the table on his lap top.

"Damn you boys are quiet, is there something wrong?"

Dean turns looking at me, "You almost got yourself Fucking killed Blade"

I look at him "It's the business"

He stands he's short, at least compared to Sam, but he's definitely taller than me. "You're a chick; you shouldn't be in this business"

I hear Sam go "whoa…" quietly

I stand before him "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said, you shouldn't be in danger like that!"

"You don't even know me! How can you even say something like that Dean Winchester??"

He steps forward as if to intimidate me.

I slap him across the face.

He laughs.

"You think slapping a Demon would do you any good? You aren't cut out for this Blade"

_That does it_.

I nail him, right in the jaw with a right hook. Dazing him. Regaining he thoughts he looks down at me.

"What the Fuck?"

"I know how to fight, and I'll prove it to you right here and now if I have to."

He smirks "Bring it on Bitch."

Sam watches _what has gotten into my brother?_ He thinks.

I ram my shoulder into Dean knocking him down on the ground, and sit on top of him pinning him down. I hold his wrists pinned against the floor.

"Is that all you have?"

Our little fight goes on for about fifteen minutes before he pins me down, for the first time might I add, and I'm unable to get him off. I struggled looking up at him and he smirks.

"Oh look at this, I've pinned you."

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"Womanizer"

He smirks down at me "You could say that"

"Get off of me" I say pulling all my strength pushing him off pinning him down

"Aw, she's angry Sammy… isn't it cute?" he mocked

I kneed him in the groin before standing "Aw, he's doubled over in pain Sammy, Isn't it cute?"

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Winchester Brothers, nor any of the other characters in Supernatural. My character is Vivian Blade. That is all, thank you and Enjoy.


	5. Oh God, This is Going to be a Long Ride

After my little fight with Dean I lock myself in my room. I'm pissed, and I know Sam realizes this.

_That ass, telling me i shouldn't be a hunter just because I'm a girl… I whopped his ass, yet I know his beliefs won't change. Why the hell am I worrying myself with this nonsense, this was a onetime deal. It's not like I'll be traveling with them..._

I go to bed, too upset to do anything else but sleep I change into a tank top and pull on a pair of baggy flannel pants crawling into my bed. The comforter is tattered as is everything else in my rubbish apartment.

I wake up to yelling, although I'm not sure if it's the middle of the night, or early morning, the power's out.

_Great… forgot to pay the bill again._

I sit up listening to the yelling.

"Fuck that Sammy, she's no good, she'll slow us down!"

"As a recall Dean, you were the one on the floor, and her and I were doing the exorcism, we could use an extra set of hands and she's good!"

"She's a chick Sammy, She's bound to get hurt."

"It's the job, we're all bound to get hurt or worse, killed!"

"I don't want her, I don't want her getting hurt."

"Why the soft spot for her? Usually you bang a girl and leave her the next morning, but this one you haven't even gotten in her pants and you're all mushy."

"I'm not mushy"

I hear a thud.

"What the fuck Sammy."

"Admit it, you like her, there's something about her."

"She's younger than you are Sam, why would there be anything for her?"

"She's hot."

_Did one of them just call me hot? Why I oughta… wait, isn't that a compliment?_

"Forget it Sam, I don't want her coming with us."

"You know she'll be a good addition to the team."

"Vivian Blade….."

They trail off as they make they're way to the other side of the apartment. I can't here them anymore. I smirk an idea coming to me, I jump out of bed grabbing my duffle bag stuffing clothes and other junk in it.

_Dean doesn't want me to go? Then I shall go._

I walk out. Outside my dark bedroom the sun shines bright. Guess I forgot the shade was down.

Dean and Sam look up from the Fridge, Dean having a cheekful of cheese.

"What's with the bag Blade?"

"Oh well Dean, I just heard you and Sammy talking, I'd love to go hunting with you two" I smirk

Dean shakes his head "Nu-uh!"

"You sound like a five year old. Anyways you need me Dean, admit it."

Sam smirks raising an eyebrow watching his older brother "You know Viv, he'll never admit to that."

"I guess he's still mad that I hurt his little buddies, who by the way are trying to peak out." I point out that his fly is down.

Dean jumps zipping up thinking _why the hell is she getting to me… no girl has ever gotten to me like this… or treated me like this._

I smirk watching him.

"So when do we leave?"

Dean glares at me "You aren't going"

"Hell I'm not, you can't stop me,"

"Bitch,"

"Jerk,"

"Oh god, this is going to me a long ride," Sammy groaned.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Winchester Brothers, nor any of the other characters in Supernatural. My character is Vivian Blade. That is all, thank you and Enjoy.


	6. Watch it Buddy

I'm sprawled out in the backseat of Dean's Impala listening to my iPod. Dean had finally given up on his incessant whines about me tagging alone, Everyone is silent except the hum of the motor. Of course, I can't stand it and that's why I listen to the music. In the past few hours Dean had put on some of his 'mullet' rock, but the tape ran out and we all fell into silence.

I notice as he jolts to a stop, knocking m to the floor of his car.

"You did that on Purpose," I mutter getting back onto the seat.

"If you'd like to say that Viv."

I look out the window, seeing we're at a motel. Getting out (on Sam's side because well, he's more of a gentleman.) I grab my one of my two duffle bags from the trunk, leaving the one containing my hunting tools nuzzled in the back.

Sam and Dean both grab bags as we walk to the front desk in the office.

"We don't take whores and their johns." The man grumbles without even looking up.

"Excuse me?" I ask hotly, Dean puts his hand on my shoulder.

"She may be a Whore in a non-profitable sense, but we ain't her johns, we're here just to rest our eyes" he smirks Squeezing my shoulder.

_He'll pay for that comment when we get a room._

The man looks up from his magazine, just as Sam counters what his brother said.

"This is my girlfriend and brother, we want to rent a room."

Both Dean and I look up at Sam quickly, and nod so as to not draw anymore questions.

After paying (of course with credit cards that have fake names) we take the key going down to the room. Opening the door I see two double beds.

"Uh…. I hope you two don't mind sharing a bed." I smirk dropping my stuff onto the bed.

"Hm.. well according to Sammy, you two are dating, so you two should share a bed." Dean says dropping his on the empty bed.

My jaw drops. Literally.

I watch Sam, by the look on his face; he knows that he's stuck in a sticky situation.

"I don't mind sharing a bed with you Sammy, as long as you don't try anything." I smirk, it's more or less to get back at Dean for his Whore comment.

It seems to work, he perks up slightly going on the defense, "Hey now, I was just kidding."

I shrug "Offers open to you Sammy Boy." I say going into my duffle grabbing my shower stuff and something to wear to bed.

Closing the door I start the shower still able to hear their conversation.

"I'll sleep there." Dean said.

"I don't think that's a good idea Dean. You two haven't been getting along, so why would I even consider letting you sleep in the same bed as her?"

"I'm the older one?"

"That's not much of an answer." I hear Sam chuckle.

"Dude, she's hot, just let me sleep in that bed."

"No, I'm gonna take her up on her offer. It's for the safety of both of you."

I hear Dean groan as I get out of the shower drying off and getting dressed I come out.

"So Sam, you make your decision?"

Sam nods "Yeah, if you don't mind, I'll share a bed."

I smile innocently at Dean as I crawl under the covers pulling them over my shoulder, after some mumbling between the brothers, and not much later I feel Sam crawl into bed next to me. I can feel Dean's eyes on us. I sigh keeping my back to Sam, but facing Dean's bed, I sigh, I know I have found a form of weakness inside myself.

_Am I weak? How can I let myself become this way. I should not become attached to anyone: that includes other Hunters. That includes the Winchester brothers. That includes my own brother back in Salem, who they can never know about. Being soft, is being weak, and if I have a weakness it will interfere. But I do have a weakness… he's twenty six, sleeping in the next bed, and here I am, sleeping beside his brother._

_Dean is my Weakness… _

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

I'm just waking up while the two brothers sleep. Getting out of bed I answer my cell which is buzzing on the night table, being on vibrate.

"Hello?"

A soft female's voice is in the background, as a male speaks.

"Yes, this is Vivian…. Portland? As in Portland Maine? Well I think I can be there by this afternoon… okay... I'll meet you at 13 Level Street."

I look over at the boys, Sam sitting up listening.

"A job?"

"Yeah up in Portland, Maine. Willing to go?"

"Well what's going on up there?"

"It was a woman I took car of a poltergeist for about a year ago. There's been some killings up there, like slaughtering, they look like an animal, I'm thinking by what she told me a werewolf."

"We can take a look,"

I nod moving over shaking Dean, from under the covers his hand shoots out grabbing my arm tightly. I think when he realizes I'm not his brother he lets go quickly

"What?" he grumbles sitting up.

"We have a job, and need to leave now."

Dean looks at Sam who nods "A phone call from a former client."

Again Dean grumbles and crawls out of bed "Damn, I thought we'd have a couple days off."

"We're Hunters, rarely do we have a day off."

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Winchester Brothers, nor any of the other characters in Supernatural. My character is Vivian Blade. That is all, thank you and Enjoy.


	7. Tears Always Lead to Mistakes

**CAUTION: There is a small section of this chapter that goes beyond my normal  
intimacy between Characters.**

_  
Okay… the fact that it is now 1-1 between me and Dean, I am pissed. Stupid  
escaped mountain lion, and paranoid citizens. People need to read and learn  
the facts before they call upon us. So I admit it, I was wrong, Dean was  
right._

"Viv, Viv, wake up." Some ones shaking me.

"Back off Buck." I groan pulling the blanket over my head

"Babe, the two guys you showed up with…. They want to talk to you." He says  
quietly.

_Oh Buck, don't you see? I want to sleep. I don't want to talk to the  
Winchesters. Anyways, it's late…I haven't slept in over a week…_

Buck is an old friend. Well more than an old friend, we dated through high  
school and even tried to keep it up after graduation. He's the only reason I  
graduated in the first place. But with the dangers I put myself in as well  
as the fact he moved, and I'm always moving around, it didn't work, but we  
are still good friends. We are now in New York somewhere.

I roll out of bed walking out, in my tank top and boy briefs. Dean sits up  
on the couch his eyes wide. Sam chuckles watching his brother. And of  
course, I can feel Buck standing behind me like the watchdog he is.

"ahem?" I clear my throat "You have Buck wake me so you can stare I take it"  
I turn to leave the room.

"Uh… Um… No… we were just…" Dean was stuttering.

_Dean Stutter? Now that is odd._

Sam cleared his throat as well. "What Dingbat over there is trying to say is  
we uh… have a job?"

I look back at Buck and smile "Guys, he knows what I am, and therefore has  
already figured out that you are apart of that world some how."

Sam nods turning his laptop towards me "Look at this, some weird flesh  
eating disease." He pointed to the screen where a picture was.

I plop down between him and his brother, I can feel Dean holding his breath  
as he scans me. "Sounds more like a medical issue to me."

"True, true" Sam nods 'But, look at this…." He says pulling up another site  
with coroners reports. "But look at this, all the vics have this tattooed on  
their arm. And that tattoo is fresh. Look at the scabbing."

"That's no tattoo…. That's a branding…" Buck speaks up from behind us.

I turn looking at him 'Hmmm… looks like my farm boy's skills are coming in  
handy again." I wink

Dean stiffens "Yeah well what the fuck is doing it." A statement not a  
question.

I sigh "Who knows, some ancient bacteria was probably disturbed…."

"Would that even classify in your jurisdiction?" Buck asks.

"Well…. It could in a way…. It all depends."

Sam scrolls down "But look at this as well…. It seems like all this is  
surrounding an old abandoned hospital."

I scan the page. "Oh shit…."

Dean raises an eyebrow "hmm?"

"Look at this, Belleview Hospital; you haven't heard the stories about that  
place?"

Dean shrugs "I hear so much crap it now tends to go in one ear and out the  
other. Not always though." He added

I groan "You are ridiculous Dean Winchester." I stand stalking from the  
room.

Dean looks at his brother and Buck "What the fuck did I do?"

Buck rolled his eyes "You may be used to easy girls who will throw them  
selves at you, But Vivian Blade is not one of them. I can tell you have a  
thing for her and you have a lot of work before she'll ever accept you."

Dean stands. "What the hell are you saying? I don't have feelings for her"  
He points in the direction I have left in.

"You may say that, but your actions don't say it, I see you checking her  
out,"

"Shut the fuck up, you don't even know who your talking to."

"Dean Winchester, Vivian Blade's one weakness."

"Weakness?"

Sam perks up all of a sudden intrigued.

"Like I said, you have to work before she accepts you and the fact that you  
are her weakness. She knows it, but she's in denial. But you're such an  
ass."

Dean clenches his fists.

"You two are so much alike Dean Winchester. She is just like you but in a  
female body."

Sam smirks "You know Buck… now that you say that I have been seeing that."

Dean turns "Shut the fuck up Sammy."

Buck laughs, "I should go help Viv."

"Help her with what," Dean demands.

"Why would you care, you don't have feelings for her." Buck says simply  
before turning to leave.

"No I will go talk to her." Dean pushes past Buck.

Compared to Dean, Buck is about six inches taller, and 75 pounds heavier.  
Quite the contrast.

I sit on the bed fiddling through old photo albums of me and Buck growing  
up. And a lot of the pictures from when we were dating. Then I come to some  
of me and my parents. Tears begin to well in my eyes when I hear a soft  
knock on my door I look up seeing that it's Dean. Quickly I wipe my eyes.

"What do you want."

"I didn't make you cry did I?"

I shake my head pushing the photo album aside.

"Good… because then it would take even longer to get on your good side."

"What does it matter to you Winchester?"

"Blade, you have no idea how my mind works."

I stare at him blankly, why am I letting him see me cry? I'm Vivian Blade  
for Christ sake.

"Besides, you might be saving my life again some day." He makes his way over  
sitting on the bed. Wiping the tears away with his thumb. I watch him, his  
actions confusing me. His touch is gentle and I don't stop him.

Clearly I'm upset, but his touch calms me. I lean over kissing him, he  
advances just the same. Everything begins to happen so fast, I am somewhere  
else besides in a dark bedroom at my ex boyfriends house, in the middle of  
the night with Dean Winchester. Soon in the haze and passion it becomes skin  
on skin……

I watch Vivian as she sleeps curled up to me.

_What the hell Dean…_

I think about what we have just done, how wrong it seems but how right at  
the same time.

_You clearly took advantage…_

He skin is so soft beneath my fingertips, I hold her close.

_She was upset…_

I feel her move beside me, her head rests on my chest, I pull the blanket  
covering her shoulders.

_Things are going to be getting weird._

------------------------------------------------------

I awake next to Dean, unable to tell whether or not he is awake. I'm sore,  
and I feel dirty, but in a way I am comforted at the same time. I over heard  
Buck telling him it'd take a lot for me to accept him, but that's because  
Buck is thinking on old standards. Now I just want someone who will  
understand me, and know what I go through every day.

_Dean is my weakness… I have proven that today. But there is no way we can be  
together as a couple, our lifestyles do not permit relationships. I will  
just become a toy if I let what happened tonight continue…_

I feel him move, and I look up to find him awake.

"Sorry…" I mumble, moving to pull away.

Yet he keeps his arm firmly around my bare shoulders ""Don't Vivian… just stay please…" His voice is soft something I would never have expected from him before.

_What have you gotten yourself into Viv? It's Dean Winchester._


	8. The Past is Always a Nightmare

_**Note: This is a few weeks after the last chapter.**_** Also, in the dream sequence anything in asterisk () is a thought from Vivian**

I lay awake, Shocked that neither brother has figured out that we've met once before. Once where the three of us almost got each other killed, but none the less we've met before. I turn looking at Dean whose now fast asleep, I bite my tongue still pissed at myself for letting it happen again after the first time. But what ever I curl myself up to him in hopes Sam doesn't walk in to find us like this. Dean shifts in his sleep pulling me closer, his warmth does make me relax a little, but at the same time tense back up when I remember what we have just done.

I myself have just remembered I've met these two boys before. As I drift off to sleep it brings me back to that day.

_I file in along with the Cult members whom I've staked my self out amongst. Looking around I see two other new members. Silently with the others I walk forward to the pews of the once abandoned church. A howl erupts as everyone is seated. The meeting has begun. In front a tall broad shouldered man stands his voice bellows through the sanctum. _

"_My Brothers and Sisters, we have been discovered, and followed! There are some here who wish to betray us in all our good will!"_

_Shit, they know I'm here…_

"_Look around at those beside you, You will know who they are!"_

_They? But I'm alone…_

_I hear a gasp coming from across the room as well as beside me. As I jump so do two other cloaked figures._

"_WHAT THE HELL?" I say in Unison with two male voices._

_Quickly I pull my katana from it's sheath as someone comes behind me. _

"_Oh lovey, you were going to be inducted tonight" an older woman says dearly before hissing at me and her second set of teeth appear._

_Shit Vampires_

_Silly me, I knew they were vampires, but seeing the second set of teeth throws you off if it's for the first time._

"_Shit Sammy I thought the last of these suckers were extinct." I hear one of the male voices shout._

_I hear a screeching from behind me. I turn…_

Before anything happens I shoot upright in bed, holding the blankets to cover my body with is drenched in a cold sweat. Dreams are always different than the memories.

Dean too sits up putting his hand on my back

"Viv… What's wrong?"

I shake my head.

"You're soaked, was it a nightmare?"

I nod.

"Want to talk about it?" he asks, his voice is gentle.

Lately when it's been just me and him his voice changes, something of a sense of caring replacing his cold sarcasm. He's rubbing my back and I just pull away.

"Alright Viv, I'll leave you alone if that's what you really want?"

I lay down curling into a ball "Don't leave me like you did in St. Louis."

"St. Louis? We haven't been there since we joined together."

"I'm talking about last year Dean… The vampires…"

His eyes go wide. "T-that girl was you??"

I just nod "And you left me. I could have been a civilian, but that doesn't matter."

"I… We… We thought you were one of them."

"Oh yeah, with a Katana killing them, until I was pinned." I say coldly.

Dean has nothing to say that, but just puts his arms around me hugging me.

"Stop it Dean."

I say it.. But I don't pull away. I've been alone too long.

I hear a knocking on the door and Sammy's voice.

"Is everything okay in there Vivian?" he pauses "Oh.. and have you seen Dean? He's not in our room."

"Yeah… I'm okay…. And um… no… I haven't seen Dean…I think he said something about going to the bar down the street, why don't you check there?"

I just don't want Sammy to catch us not like this.

"Alright, I'll go drag him home."

I hear the hotel room door close as he leaves. I let out a sigh of relief.

Dean looks at me "We need to talk about this a little more."

He gets out of bed getting dressed and taking a sip from a flask he pulls from with in his jacket.

I roll my eyes.

"What? If he's gonna believe I was at the bar there's gotta be a bit of a smell on mah breath."

I let out a small laugh as he leaves not before telling me to get dressed. Even in the moodiest of times he comes out with some smart ass remark. I guess that's Dean for you.

Sighing I pull on a tank top and a pair of sporty shorts going out and grabbing his flask taking a quick slug.

"Hey now, aren't you underage?"

I roll my eyes "Since when do you care about my habits Winchester?"

Sam comes back seeing both me and Dean a flash of anger crosses his face.

"I thought you were at the bar?"

Dean shrugs "I was, but I just got back, we musta just missed eachother."

I laugh lightly, still though Dean's reaction to finding out it was me in St. Louis bugs me in the back of my mind….

_Shit, I feel like I'm going to be sick…_


End file.
